The Forth Wall Dies
by Mecha-Nii-San
Summary: Mecha and Pinkie Pie get into an argument that results in the death of the forth wall. Mecha is my OC, you don't need to read my story to know who he is, for it is irrelevent.


Mecha was walking down the street, when he heard the Cutie Mark Crusaders discussing what to do next to try and earn their cutie marks. Deciding to see what shenanigans they had planned, Mecha turned to listen. Looking, he found them arguing next to a house... whose chimney was falling. In fact, it was going to fall right on top of the three fillies! Seeing that they didn't notice their impending doom, Mecha ran forward, and pushed them out of the way. His reward for his act of heroism? A chimney landing on his back, knocking him out.

**LINEBREAKER**

Waking up groggily in the hospital, Mecha looked around, and saw Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy all standing around, and looking at him. Groaning, Mecha asked, "What in Wrath's army hit me?"

Sighing in relief that he was at least somewhat okay, Twilight Sparkle answered with a simple, "A chimney fell on you."

Blinking, and registering the pain in his back, Mecha made a decision, and announced it to the ponies present, "Chimneys are evil."

While every other pony was laughing, Pinkie Pie's jaw dropped, before walking up to Mecha's bed, putting her hoof under his face, and said, "Now wait a cotton-picking-cupcake-baking-chocolate-cake-smearing-hopscotch-playing minute! I'm the only one allowed to mention and or quote other shows around here!"

Confused by their friends statement, the other ponies were further confused when Mecha replied with, "Pinkie, you realize that you're all but breaking the forth wall here, right?"

Still trying to understand the situation, Twilight leaned over to Applejack, and asked, "Which wall is he referring to? After all, last time I checked, none of the walls were numbered here."

Just as confused as Twilight, Applejack replied, "Shoot if ah know. Far as ah can tell, it's just another Pinkie Pie thing."

Angry at Mecha's latest remark, Pinkie Pie all but hollered, "You're doing my thing again! I'm the only one allowed to acknowledge the fourth wall, let alone break it! ME!"

Raising an eyebrow, Mecha said, "Apparently not. After all, if I'm mentioning it, then the author has clearly decided that I should join in as well. Furthermore, there have been instances where other ponies have looked directly at the audience before."

Rolling her eyes, Pinkie Pie said, "Yeah, but those were music numbers! They're supposed to do that, and they don't even know that they're doing it! I'm the only one allowed to _actively_ do it!"

Shrugging, Mecha told Pinkie Pie, "Take it up with the author. After all, he's the one controlling all of us."

Blinking, Pinkie Pie turned towards the screen and shouted, "HEY! Dude! Stop making Mecha mess with the forth wall! I'm the only one allowed to do that!"

At this point, the ponies not involved with the conversation were beyond confused. After all, their friend had just yelled into empty space. Furthermore, it appeared that the empty space responded when flaming letters popped up in front of Pinkie Pie, saying: YOU DON'T CONTROL ME, I CONTROL YOU.

Glaring harder at the screen, Pinkie Pie said, "Then why can I yell at you, huh!"

At this point, the letters shifted to say: BECAUSE IT'S FUNNY.

Huffing, Pinkie Pie turned towards Mecha and said, "The only reason you're being allowed to do this is because your the author's OC."

Glaring at her, Mecha said, "There's no reason to be rude. Or to bring up my OC status. After all, the readers already know that!"

At this point Rarity leaned over to Twilight, and asked, "Do they really think our lives are stories that other people read?"

Still dumbfounded from the conversation going on in front of her, Twilight replied, "Actually, to be exact, Pinkie believes we actually are a bunch of cartoon characters in a show and that we are currently a part of something called fanfiction, which is being written by something called a brony, who decided to include an OC of his, which I have NO clue as to what that means."

Blinking, Rarity just nodded her head while Pinkie Pie said, "Bring my rudeness up with the author then! After all, he is the one controlling us!"

Frowning, Mecha looked at me, and asked, "Could you please do something about her attitude?"

The flaming letters from before reappeared, and spelled out: NO. AFTER ALL, HER ATTITTUDE IS WHAT THIS STORY IS BASED ON.

Sighing, Mecha turned towards Pinkie Pie, and said, "It appears we've reached an impasse."

Stomping her hoof, Pinkie Pie looked at me through the screen again, and asked, "Could you please stop letting Mecha break the fourth wall!"

The flaming letters started shifting, until they spelt: NO. NOW STOP TALKING TO ME.

Not taking the threat well, Pinkie yelled at me, "OR ELSE WHAT!"

Shifting for fifth time, the letters now spelt: OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU MAKE OUT WITH MECHA.

Startled, Mecha shouted, "Slow down! Why me?"

Disappearing, the flaming letters were replaced with letters made of ice, making it hard to read the words they spelt out: BECAUSE YOU ARE ALSO TALKING TO ME.

Frowning, Mecha realized something, and said, "But you're making us talk to you! In fact you just made me say to you that you're making us talk to you! And you made me say that you made me say that you're making us talk to you!"

At this, the ice disappeared for a minute before reappearing, this time spelling out: TRUE.

This time, Pinkie Pie spoke up, saying, "So you'd be punishing us for no reason other than for your own amusement, and possibly the amusement of anyone reading this!"

This time, the ice shifted back to flames, spelling: YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M PUNISHING YOU TWO ANYWAYS.

At this point, Pinkie Pie's face flew forwards with Mecha, forcing them to make out for a few moments, before they were released.

Pinkie Pie just stared at me, while Mecha said, "DUDE! You know that I'm dating..." only to be interrupted by a series of booming, with the flames enlarging to take up the rest of the free space to say: NO SPOILERS! THIS IS BEING PUBLISHED EARLY, SO NO ONE KNOWS WHO YOU'RE DATING YET.

Blinking at this, Mecha asked, "Why? After all, wouldn't it be better to publish this when it would occur chronologically?"

Shrinking back to the size 12 font they were before, well to me at least, the flames changed into: BECAUSE THE IDEA CAME TO ME WHEN I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP, AND I DIDN'T WANT TO FORGET THE PART OF THIS I HAD SCRIPTED OUT IN MY HEAD.

Blinking, Mecha said, "Oh."

At this point, Pinkie said, "But your earlier statement was right. Chimneys are in fact evil." Looking out the window, she pointed at a chimney and said, "I'm watching you," before turning back to Mecha, and continued with, "but as I said, it is my thing to reference other shows."

Shrugging, Mecha and Pinkie Pie continued to talk while the rest of the ponies in the room just tried to figure out what happened, while the flames shifted one last time to say: TO ALL THE READERS, WHO EVER CAN TELL ME WHERE THE LINE THAT SET THIS WHOLE FIC OFF CAME FROM FIRST WILL BE ABLE TO REQUEST SOMETHING FOR ME TO PUT INTO MY STORY RETURNING SURVIVOR.


End file.
